1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices and, particularly, to a communication device having a standby mode switch system.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices include a number of different standby modes, such as normal, silent, vibration, and outdoor modes. Sometimes, when the communication device is in vibration mode and it is placed on a table, the communication device may vibrate to an edge of the table during an incoming call. If the communication device cannot be reached or the vibration mode cannot be turned off immediately, the communication device may fall down from the table and get damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a communication device which can overcome the limitations described above.